


The Man With The Gun

by RunawayTyJo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, meaningful emotional physiological sadness friend wrote this not me runawaytyjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTyJo/pseuds/RunawayTyJo
Summary: Sadness is really just a man with a gun;but he never speaks.(I know this is short but I didn't write it)





	The Man With The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> My amazing friend wrote this but doesn't have a writing account; I thought it was so good I decided to post it. Isn't it pretty?
> 
> Cool.  
> I know it's really short.

Sadness?  
Can be a feeling, it can also be a thought, as  
well as a point in time. It ruins people even if they are the brightest. You feel sadness when something affects you in a negative yet hidden way.  
It's like a man, holding a gun to the back of your head. He’s always there, and you hate him. But not because of his presence, but because he just won’t pull that trigger. Even if it is your greatest wish he simply will not, maybe he’s just stubborn. But he just won’t let you. And even though he has been standing there for as long as you can remember, and he knows you best, that gun he holds barrel will never be empty. He keeps you from doing right, keeps you from telling people what you feel, keeps you from making something possible, keeps you from keeping a promise, keeps you from telling the truth, keeps you from doing some small good things that will affect your life greatly.  
But you’re jealous of him, you want that freedom of doing as you please and having no clouds above your head. Why have this one person, someone you don't even know, have never met before, have had no contact with, be in charge of your darkness. He himself is dark, how could he know the right time? -  
-It’s simple. Just pull it.  
No response, never a response.  
And every time you turn around to confront his disobedience, he disappears.  
He’s too fast 

Usually when you are sad, the people who come and ask you “are you okay” when you’re crying don’t actually care, they just don’t want to seem like bad people for not coming and giving you a hug. Usually those people will be making annoyed faces while giving you a hug, while you think that all those people are there for you, later they’ll talk about how dramatic you are and how you had no reason to be sad, that they had bigger issues that they should be crying in order to drag the attention back to themselves. The ones who actually care might try to find you when you are being ignored or will simply listen to everything you say without interrupting or changing the subject to talk about themselves. They may try to just make you feel like you’re not alone but doesn't have to say anything to show it. Humans have different levels of sensitivity (i think that's what you would call it), some will get really deeply offended easily, while others will wear a smile on their faces until they’re laying on their deathbeds. Others won’t be hurt too easily but will break down at some points. But all of them need comfort, all of them need a place to cry.

What’s the point of life? Some people will tell you it’s to serve god, others will tell you it’s to achieve the most, others may say it’s to earn freedom, to earn approval from your parents, to find the right person. But are any of those really correct? I’m jealous of those who can choose something to live for and then to stick with it their entire lives without second thoughts. I simply cannot find out what the overall goal is. Or is it just all for themselves? People in power call the people they rule over “us”, but is it really accurate if he/she is living to achieve power, while the person holding up a sign cheering for him is living to get approval from his mother. Humans often confuse something that is always true with something that only really means something to them. For example, “water is composed of H2O” is a concept that applies to all water, but “broccoli’s are gross” only applies to those who dislike broccoli. My main question is what if a person can’t find her/his purpose? What does that person do? Is their purpose automatically to find a purpose? Will they ever feel accomplished? Can anyone prevent this from happening?  
Many who can’t find a purpose feel sadness, they don’t know what to do with their feelings, their lives become aimless and lonely. These people are sometimes called depressed. Depression tends to make a person seem “weird”, “dead on the inside”, “dark”, sometimes even “scary”. The stereotype is to dress in dark colors, look pained and annoyed all the time, not having friends, doing bad in school, and other things you probably already know about. But aren’t other people sad too? Don’t other people cry too?  
I can’t help but to think that others may feel the same but may not be showing it. Maybe those who break down? Or those who get mad very easily? Wouldn’t that mean that they are “depressed”? Why aren’t we all dressed in black, why don’t we all get bad grades and fail, why don’t we all not talk at all and have no friends? It just doesn’t add up.  
But if we jump back to the original question of “what is the point of life?” couldn't the answer just be to be the happiest? To last the longest without crying, or to live your entire life without showing emotion? (I do realize that most of my writing are just questions, but i believe adding a question mark at the end of a sentence makes the reader feel more involved)


End file.
